


Eyeliner

by kisahawklin



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Drabble, Eyeliner, Gen, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithlotr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilithlotr).



Jared watches Shannon painstakingly outline first one eye, then the other, in smoky grey eyeliner. He sees the beautiful almond shaped eyes – the eyes he's always wanted – become even more prominent. Perfect.

He turns back to his own make-up, grease paint in every color of the rainbow, and picks up the black, intent on obliterating his own plain blue eyes.

"Don't," Shannon says, stilling Jared's hand. Jared looks into the mirror and sees Shannon's face, so familiar and yet so different.

Shannon gently pulls Jared's face around and traces his brother's eyes with the same careful strokes as his own.


End file.
